Accidentaly in love
by April Starlight
Summary: Un prometedor empresario se encuentra con una camarera en una cafetería. ¿Qué puede pasar? Surgir el amor, obviamente…. Este fic forma parte de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate! "¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!"


Accidentaly in love.

Summary: Un prometedor empresario se encuentra con una camarera en una cafetería. ¿Qué puede pasar? Surgir el amor, obviamente…

Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo únicamente lo utilizo para escribir.

Este fic forma parte de la actividad del mes de agosto del foro ¡Siéntate! "¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa?!"

 **Cliché escogido:** La increíble historia de la chica huérfana y pobre y chico multimillonario que se enamora de ella.

 **Advertencia:** Mundo alterno, OC y situaciones sacadas de los más comunes clichés, no se tome en serio.

* * *

Caminaba con su porte señorial desde la puerta de su imponente auto, llamaba la atención aún en un barrio como aquel, lleno de edificios de grandes compañías, restaurantes de lujo, bares y cafeterías. Sesshomaru, uno de los herederos de la reconocida empresa financiera Taisho era siempre uno de los primeros en llegar, no podía exigirles a sus subalternos algo que él mismo no fuera capaz de cumplir.

Era temido y admirado por igual, todos en el medio conocían de sobra su reputación. No era capaz de sentir empatía ni piedad por nadie, si alguna empresa era lo suficientemente incauta como para ponerse en su camino la aplastaba sin ninguna compasión. Nadie podía presumir de ser su amigo, y podría decirse que la persona más cercana a él era un hombrecillo con una prominente nariz y un aspecto verdoso constante en su piel que daba la impresión de que vomitaría en cualquier momento, de nombre Jaken.

Corrían rumores de que el divorcio de sus padres cuando él apenas entraba en la adolescencia era el origen de muchos de sus traumas, pero obviamente nadie había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, aunque daba claras muestras de no haberlos superado todavía, sobretodo, cada vez que se encontraba con su medio hermano menor, InuYasha.

Su vida amorosa era aún más secreta que todo lo demás, tan secreta que muchos dudaban de su existencia y no faltó quien lo emparejara con el señor Jaken, pues dadas las muchas muestras de afecto que este le prodigaba a los cuatro vientos tenía que haber algo por ahí, según decían.

Pero Sesshomaru, muy estoico como siempre (y con su cara de limón agrio) no daba importancia a los comentarios malintencionados de todos aquellos insectos, estaba seguro de que simplemente no podían pertenecer a la misma especie, alguien tan magnífico como él tenía que ser de alguna raza superior, de eso estaba jodidamente seguro.

Se encontraba en su oficina, revisando en su ordenador por milésima vez en los últimos 20 minutos sus acciones en la bolsa de valores. Las cuales, como es obvio, no habían variado ni un ápice.

Era viernes y eso no contribuía en nada a mejorar su ya de por sí, detestable carácter. Todos, incluso Jaken tenían planes, algo que hacer, gente con la cual salir. Todos menos él, el poderoso Sesshomaru, tendría que volver a casa a rumiar en silencio su propia soledad.

Pensando en ello se le fue la hora del almuerzo y para cuando fue hora de irse tenía que reconocer que tenía hambre. Se dirigió a una cafetería que no tenía otra ventaja a parte de la cercanía con la oficina, había ido allí un par de veces y no podía quejarse. Al entrar salió en su recibimiento una muchacha con actitud de una niña pequeña, le hizo una reverencia y con una gran sonrisa lo condujo a su mesa, Sesshomaru no se fijó demasiado en ella (como era su costumbre con todo el género humano) y comenzó a dictarle su orden sin siquiera abrir el menú cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no hacía ningún movimiento y lo miraba con la boca entreabierta. Fue ahí cuando de golpe y porrazo todas las características de ella, tan comunes en tantas otras mujeres, se iluminaron para él.

* * *

Cuando por fin tomó mi pedido, lo confundió todo: me trajo un capuchino muy azucarado y espumoso cuando claramente había pedido un expreso, el cómo confundes algo así está más allá de mi comprensión. A pesar de eso lo bebí, no recuerdo haber aguantado en silencio un servicio tan malo, mirarla atender las distintas mesas y que cada vez cometiera un error más inverosímil que el anterior me hacía preocuparme por ella.

* * *

Se quedó en el café mucho más tiempo del planificado y sólo se fue cuando terminó el turno de la muchacha, se veía abatida. Obviamente no había sido su mejor día, caminaba sin prestarle atención al camino, así que siguiendo un impulso desconocido y fulminante la seguí hasta su casa, tenía suerte de que ella fuera tan despistada pues cualquier otra mujer en ese punto ya habría llamado a la policía.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata en los que definitivamente quedé sorprendido de que ella no tomara ningún medio de transporte aparecieron un grupo de tres hombres de mala catadura, ella sólo se percató de su presencia cuando le cerraron el paso.

— ¿Cómo estás preciosa? —comenzó uno de ellos.

—No tengo dinero si es lo que buscan —contestó ella con una voz que intentaba demostrar que no sentía miedo, estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Oh sí, eso puedo verlo querida —dijo otro mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

—Pero por su puesto encontraremos otras maneras de divertirnos ¿cierto? —preguntó el último al tiempo que rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo.

No sé qué me sucedió entonces, no podía soportar que la tocaran y no sabía ni su nombre. Me sentía como un maldito perro en celo, me acerqué hacia ellos sin variar mi expresión y me deshice de su presencia en menos de lo que se podía haber apostado.

La expresión de sus ojos de pestañas largas y rizadas atrajo mi atención, no podía permitir que algo en el mundo la toque. Seré yo, siempre yo quien vele por ella.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Rin, ¿señor?

—Sesshomaru. Permíteme acompañarte a tu casa, tus padres estarán preocupados.

—Soy huérfana señor Sesshomaru, mi casa está muy lejos, debería irme ya.

Aquellas últimas palabras cerraron el trato, me dedicaría a salvarla No la conozco, podría ser una neonazi o sacrificar gatos en su sótano. Hemos intercambiado como dos frases y yo la protegeré de todo y todos, le daré todo lo que es mío y la protegeré con mi vida, por ella iría al mismo infierno o sería capaz incluso de librarla de la muerte. Quién sabe porque…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, hola.

He vuelto con una nueva historia, esta vez con un cliché, espero haberles arrancado alguna sonrisa y que les haya gustado, al menos a mí me pareció muy entretenido escribirla.

Ya lo saben, si les gustó o si no pueden dejarme un review con absoluta confianza, siempre me alegra el día leerlos.

Besos, April.


End file.
